


Hidden In Plain Sight

by phobphil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleeting memories of who they used to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone in the know about the crack!theory regarding Sting and Rogue over in tumblr.

They each killed their parent, the dragons who taught them their magic.

They remember them well.

As for their real parents, their flesh and blood, they cannot say the same.

\-----

Sometimes, as he listens to Frosch tell him about her day (the exaggerated adventures she spent with Lector) he remembers _her_ vaguely, the person he feels is his mother. Not what she looked like no (no matter how he much he tries he cant remember what she looked like), but he remembers _stories_. Stories and tales told by a sweet and soothing voice, a small and comforting hand running through his hair. It might as well be the only memory he has of her, but sometimes he feels even that might as well be just another tale.

\----

Rogue asked him once, if he remembered his real parents. _The only parent I knew is Weisslogia and you know how that turned out_ , he answers, smirking Rogue's way before walking away with Lector. Much later, when everyone in the guild is fast asleep he finds himself wide awake. He keeps hearing it in the back of his head, right behind his ears, that nagging _lullaby_. The one he has ignored for so long because it doesn't bring him any answers, just questions after questions. He wasn't lying when he told Rogue the only parent he knew was Weisslogia because remembering a single lullaby being sang to him (by who he thinks is his mother, but who the hell can know) is not the same as remembering his real parents.

\----  
They killed them, Weisslogia and Skyadrum, the dragons who taught them their magic.

They remember them well.

As for their parents, their flesh and blood, all they can say is  
 _why weren't you there?_

**Author's Note:**

> For more info on the crack!theory please visit raedoodles.tumblr.com/post/41706089102
> 
> I might write some more because perfect crack!theory is perfect!


End file.
